Użytkownik:Anamaria2002
Witajcie na moim profilu = Coś o mnie Wprowadzenie Mam na imię Anna i mam 13 lat. Mój ulubiony kolor to fioletowy, za to nie przepadam za jaskrawym różem. Moim ulubionym daniem jest ryż z jabłkami i cynamonem,; nie cierpię brukselki (Kto ją w ogóle lubi? No, poza dorosłymi.). Jestem raczej samotnikiem, ale to dlatego, że gdy się z kimś koleguję to po jakimś czasie zostaję odtrącona. Jeśli trzeba potrafię się bić, lecz wolę unikać konfliktów. Zajęcia *słuchanie muzyki i śpiewanie *czytanie książek i blogów *taniec towarzyski (normalnie nie umiem tańczyć XD) *bieganie *bawienie się ze zwierzętami (dogaduję się z nimi lepiej niż z ludźmi w większości mnie nie lubią {co oni do mnie mają? niektórzy nie lubią mnie dlatego, że żyję (nawiasy w nawiasach w nawiasach XD)}) *rozwiązywanie sudoku (na poziomie hard, inaczej jest dla mnie za łatwe) *wymyślanie opowiadań (niedługo jakieś tu napiszę) *unikanie chłopaków z mojej klasy (oni chyba nigdy nie dadzą mi spokoju) *wymyślanie piosenek (tylko jedną całą mi się udało wymyślić, ale co tam XD) Zwierzaki *kotka Demonica *kot Piorun/Pieron (Jest wujka, ale ja go ciągle przetrzymuję u siebie więc...) *labrador retriever Brus *kundelek Oskar *kucyk Koniczynka *królik Kicek Osiągnięcia szkolne * 1 miejsce w konkursie mitologicznym (4 klasa) * 2 miejsce w konkursie recytatorskim "Pegazik" (4 klasa) * 3 miejsce w konkursie poprawnej polszczyzny (5 klasa) * 7 miejsce w kraju w konkursie mitologicznym (6 klasa) |-| Ulubione książki i serie ='Serie' *Percy Jackson i Bogowie olimpijscy *Olimpijscy Herosi *Kroniki rodu Kane *Klątwa tygrysa *Igrzyska śmierci *Era pięciorga *Trylogia czarnego maga *Córki księżyca *Strażnicy nocy *Unika *Dziedzictwo Książki *Gwiazd naszych wina *Pomiędzy *Dar *Anioł *Mroczne serce *Pierwszy dzień *Winter, Silver (nie wiem co to za seria) *Marley i ja (jedna z nielicznych książek przy której się popłakałam) |-|Ulubione cytaty ='Percy Jackson i bogowie olimpijscy' Olimpijscy Herosi Inne (także z filmów) |-|Ulubione obrazy = Bianca_i_nico_1.png Bianca_i_nico_2.png Bianca_i_nico_3.png Nico01.jpg Nico_***.png Nico_3.png Nico_2.png Nico_di_little_khem_by_viria13-d60zy2j.png.jpg Nico rysunki.png Oihgiutf.png Nico&&.png Wesoły nico.png Nico w cieniu.png Duży Nico.png Nico z panią o leary.jpg Image-how-to-reboot-the-percy-jackson-franchise.jpeg Percy10.png Percy08.jpg Percy12.png Percy by viria13-d5v0d0k.png Percy_Jackson_12.png Images-9.jpeg Oczy percy'ego.jpg Jason03.jpg Jason 3.png Images .jpg 544163edbe911bd5316fed9b25fcfe52.jpg Jason 2.png Jason 1.png Nyan jason grace by catty 13-d6kfs63.png Leo01.jpg Leo Valdez 4.png Leo Valdez 2.png Leo17.png Leo18.png Leo bla bla.png Leo15.png 517465 orig.png Leo1.jpg Frank zhang by jujubajulia-d5hlzzo.png.jpg Frank i nico.png Frank.png Annn.jpg Tumblr n8lm39I4551qg1e00o1 500.png Pirat 2.png Annabeth viria.jpg Ann.png Oczy annabeth.jpg Annabeth study disney style by linxchan91-d6d49yc.jpg Annabeth chase at the lincoln memorial by lostie815-d6tlycf.jpg Piperek ze sztyletem.jpg Piper10.png Piper02.png Indanka Piperzy głos.jpg Piper08.jpg Piper 2.png Oczy piper.jpg Hazel 3.jpg Waiting for frank by flockeinc-d5whjb5.jpg Hazel by flockeinc-d5u0f2h.jpg T hazel.png Hazell.png Oczy hazel.jpg Hazel Lavesque 3.gif 18cd2a60840ac5645378e605f538a1fe.jpg Poważna.png Reyna-rana.png Reyna3.jpg Reyna i nico.png Images1.jpg Reyna.png Thalia1.jpg Thalia grace by aireenscolor-d5d1jvr.jpg Luke thalia i annabeth.png Thalia.png Oczy thalii.jpg Thalia 6.gif Percy and annabeth as children by burdge by juh1501-d4ltx3t.png Partners by burdge bug-d56m863.jpg Paa.jpg Kisss.png Percabeth strawberries by burdge bug by lostie815-d6b246w.jpg Percabeth10.jpg Percabeth18.png Percabeth09.jpg Percabeth24.png Percabeth23.jpg Percabeth20.png Percabeth26.png Percabeth13.png Percabeth06.jpg Percabeth11.png Książka i tulaśnioś.png Percabeth27.png Percabeth28.jpg Percabeth29.png Percabeth30.png Jasper03.jpg Jasper01.jpg Jasper02.jpg Jasper04.png Blond superman.jpg Jasper05.jpg .jpg Frazel03.jpg Frazel01.jpg Frazel04.jpg Frank i hazel.png Caleo1.jpg Leo & Kalipso.jpg Caleo3.jpg Caleo2.jpg Caleo6.png Spoiler hoh title this is not funny by faith92-d6ruzit.jpg Leo20.jpg Skuter.png 10934.jpg